Telescream 666
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: Ice mengganti nomor ponselnya dengan nomor 666. dan sejak aktivasi nomor, permainan menegangkan pun langsung dimulai. permainan yang melibatkan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. mampukah mereka menghentikan permainan biadap telescream?
1. Chapter 1

Hari yang sangat indah dengan awan di langit cakrawala serta desiran angin yang membelai lembut rambut dari setiap orang, membuat orang yang merasakannya seakan tak memiliki beban hidup. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama ketika sang pemuda yang tak memiliki gairah hidup ini melangkah menuju markasnya, tempat ia dan teman temannya berkumpul dengan yang lunglai. Ia hanya diam sambil kebingungan karena orang tuanya akan pindah keluar negeri sementara harus di temani oleh sang sepupu yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Saat sampai dipintu markas, ia langsung disambut oleh cairan kental berbau amis dengan warna merah yang sangat pekat. Sontak sang pemuda sangat kaget dan membelalakan matanya ketika dalam ponselnya terdapat pesan dengan tulisan **_game over_**. Dan saat ini, ia yang akan jadi korban berikutnya dari kebiadaban permainan misterius yang melibatkan nyawa setiap pemain yang menjadi pemainnya. Tak ada yang bisa mencegah kematian. Dan sebentar lagi, dirinya yang menjadi korban dari permainan itu.

 ** _BOBOIBOY © MONSTA_**

 ** _TELESCREAM 666 © FUGU CHIBI_**

 ** _WARNING : DEATH CHARA, OOC, OC, TYPO, ALUR NGEBUT, ALL CHARA 18 TAHUN, ALL HUMAN_**

 ** _ENJOY_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari senin adalah hari yang sangat disukai oleh pemuda bernama Ice. Ia sangat senang karena mata pelajaran favoritnya yaitu Kimia akan dilaksanakan pada jam pertama . Jadi, ketika Ice melangkah sepanjang koridor sambil menebar senyum kepada seluruh siswi yang lewat. Sontak, semua siswi- termasuk fansnya- terlonjak girang sambil menjerit bak orang kekurangan obat. Bahkan ada yang mimisan melihat Ice ketika tersenyum. Ice hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas XII MIPA 1.

" Hai semua, selamat pagi." Sapa Ice ketika sampai diambang pintu. Taufan dan Blaze yang sedang menyapu lantai –karena kebetulan sedang piket- menengok sebentar lalu kembali pada pekerjaan mereka. Sontak, Ice langsung cemberut melihat kedua temannya mengacuhkan dirinya.

" Kalian dengar aku apa tidak sih?" rajuk Ice. Taufan hanya menghela nafas.

" Bukannya kami mau mengacuhkanmu, tapi kami sedang piket. Yaya bisa membunuhku jika kelas belum bersih." Ujar Blaze menimpali. Ice hanya memutar matanya. Tak lama, ia menyeringai. Ia akan membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman temannya mengenai hal yang sedang ia rencanakan. Dan disaat bersamaan, ponsel Blaze dan Taufan berbunyi menandakan pesan yang masuk. Taufan dan Blaze membuka ponselnya lalu menatap datar Ice. Ice hanya bersiul ketika kedua temannya memperhatikannya. Bagaimana tidak? Karena isi pesannya…..

 ** _From : 089999016667_**

 ** _Hai semua!_**

 ** _Aku adalah Ice yang gantengnya tak ketulungan, bahkan dunia pun sujud padaku saking aku ganteng. Ini nomorku yang baru, save ya! Oh ya, nomornya pakai nama "Ice kece badai"_**

 ** _Ok see you again, nanti pulsaku habis lagi :p._**

 ** _Dadah…_**

" Aku akan menamai nomormu dengan Ice Dungu." Ujar Taufan sambil menatap datar pesan yang Ice berikan lalu menamainya kontaknya dengan "Ice Dungu".

" Kenapa kau ganti nomor lagi?" Tanya Blaze.

Ketika Ice hendak menjawab, tiba tiba Solar dan kawan kawan datang sambil memberikan deathglare pada Ice. Ice hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

" Kenapa ganti nomor lagi, Beruang hibernasi?!" ujar Halilintar sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ice hanya tersenyum.

" Kenapa memangnya? Renata juga tak protes ketika aku mengganti nomor. Kan Renata?" ujar Ice sambil mengedipkan mata. Renata hanya memutar mata. Tak lama, Ice dan kawan kawan mendapat sms dari nomor operator.

 ** _From ;666_**

 ** _Selamat datang di permainan Telescream!_** **Permainan yang paling menegangkan dengan meliba** ** _tkan teka teki. Ini berhadiah milyaran rupiah! Ayo daftarkan dirimu dengan cara_**

 ** _Ketik : reg spasi nama kamu spasi Telesccream dan kirim ke 666. Ay_** **o, 13 orang pertama tidak di pungut pulsa sepersen pun!**

" Sepertinya menarik." Gumam Gempa terlihat antusias. Tak lama, Kaizo datang dengan raut muka yang sangat sulit untuk di artikan.

" Kalian jangan ikut permainan ini. Ini angka setan! Banyak orang yang terbunuh ketika terlibat angka ini." Ujar Kaizo. Sontak, Thorn langsung tertawa terbahak bahak.

" Hahaha… angka setan? Hari gini masih percaya gituan? Hello … kita ini di zaman modern, tak baik percaya takhayul." Ujar Thorn sambil mengelap air matanya yang bercucuran.

" Tapi aku bicara serius. Banyak orang yang meninggal dengan angka ini. Misalnya di Italia bahwa…"

" Huuh dasar maniak sejarah. Kakak juga mendaftarkan diri kan melalui permainan ini?" Tanya Fang memutar mata dengan nada bicara yang sedikit kesal. Kaizo hanya menghela nafas.

" Aku memang mengikutinya karena aku penasaran jika….."

" Ya udah jika kakak juga ikutan. Ikuti permainan dan hentikan semua omong kosong ini." Ujar Fang dengan nada setengah membentak. Kaizo terlonjak kaget ketika medengar sang adik yang membentak dirinya.

" Iya iya kakak minta maaf. Puas?" ujar Kaizo sambil mengangkat tangannya. Fang menghela nafas. Hingga tak lama, bel masuk berbunyi menandakan masuknya jam pelajaran. Semua siswa buru buru masuk ke kelas masing masing guna mengikuti pelajaran dan agar tak terlambat sehingga mereka harus dihukum seharian. Ice langsung duduk dibangkunya dan siap menghadapi pelajaran degan hati yang berbunga.

.

.

.

" Ice, ini rumusya apa?" Tanya Blaze sambil menunjuk soal. Ice hanya menghela nafas lalu mengajari Blaze cara dari soal tersebut. Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Ketika sang guru keluar kelas, Ice langsung membuka ponselnya dan melihat siapa orang yang berani meng smsnya di jam pelajaran.

 ** _From : 666_**

 ** _Kegelapan malam bukan pertanda mengabaikannya karena anugerah atau bencana datang dari sana. Tidak ada kata bahagia dalam perpisahan. Karena itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan dalam hidup._**

Ice hanya memandang bingung sms yang baru saja di terimanya. Ketika melihat Taufan dan Blaze, mereka juga sama seperti dirinya. Hingga tak lama, sang guru kembali dan Ice segera memasukan kembali ponselnya.

 **ICE POV**

Ketika pelajaran telah usai dan menandakan waktu istirahat, aku hanya memandang bingung sms yang tadi aku terima dari operator sms yang baru tadi pagi aku ikuti. Aku terus melamun dan tak menyadari bahwa semua teman temanku sedang menungguku di depan kelas.

" Mau sampai kapan kau terus melamun, Ice?" Tanya Halilintar. Sontak, aku langsung terbangun dari lamunanku dan langsung menghampiri mereka.

" Ah maaf maaf. Habis aku kepikiran sih sama teka teki tadi. Kalian juga menerimanya?" Tanya Ice. Yang lain langsung mengangguk.

" Kira kira apa ya jawabannya?" Tanya sang gadis berhijab pink, Yaya atau lebih dikenal dengan Pinky –itu khusus Halilintar-.

" Entahlah, aku juga baru pertama kali bermain teka teki seperti ini." Sahut sang pemuda bertubuh Gempal sekaligus partner Taufan dan Blaze, Gopal.

" Biasanya kau selalu membaca buku atau menonton film tentang teka teki. Kenapa yang ini tak bisa kau selesaikan?" Tanya sang gadis oriental sekaligus sahabat sohib Yaya dan pacar Taufan yaitu Fang.

" Dey, aku juga baru tahu jika teka tekinya sesulit ini!" ujar Gopal tak terima.

" Sudahlah kalian berdua. Jangan menarik perhatian orang orang." Ujar gadis berhijab biru yang merupakan ketua osis sekaligus pacar dan cinta pertamaku, Renata. Mereka berdua langsung membuang muka. Tak lama, kami duduk disalah satu meja yang kosong dan memesan makanan yang diwakilkan oleh Solar dan Fang.

"Selagi menunggu makanan, kita berunding yuk tentang teka tekinya."Usul Gempa. Kami semua langsung mengangguk kecuali Renata.

" Kau kenapa, Sweety?" tanyaku melihat wajah Renata yang murung. Renata langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan sedih.

" Ice, aku harus kembali lagi ke Jepang. Orang tuaku akan menyekolahkanku di academy agar mudah mereka untuk lakukan pengawasan." Ujarnya sambil berkaca kaca. Aku langsung memeluk gadis yang dulu aku kejar kejar cintanya.

" Tapi mereka masih memperbolehkanku berhubungan denganmu, kan?" Tanyaku sambil memeluk erat dirinya. Sang gadis langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak lama, makanan pun datang dan kami langsung menyantap nasi goreng dan lemon tea yang tadi kami pesan.

 **1 JUNI 2016**

 **19.30. PM**

Semua orang menunggu kedatangan Yaya karena tadi mereka berencana untuk makan malam bersama. Namun, selama 5 menit menunggu, Yaya tak kunjung menunjukan batang hidungnya. Gopal langsung menggeram kesal.

" Grrr, dimana si singa garang itu?!" geram Gopal.

" Baru saja 5 menit kita menunggu. Kau sabarlah sedikit Gopal. Sebentar lagi dia datang. Tadi dia bilang mau menemani adiknya untuk membeli buku terlebih dahulu. Gempa yang pacarnya saja tak sewot seperti dirimu." Ujar Taufan sinis. Gopal hanya memutar matanya. Tak lama, telepon Gempa berdering menandakan telepon masuk. Gempa buru buru mengangkat telponnya ketika di ponsel itu tertera nama Yaya.

" Halo, Yaya? Kamu dimana sayang?" Tanya Gempa khawatir.

 _" Hiks…. Kak Gempa. Ini Totoitoy. Kak Yaya…."_

" ada apa dengan Yaya?" Tanya Gempa ketika ia mendapat firasat buruk.

" _Kak Yaya…. Dia meninggal karena tertimpa papan reklame. Kak Gempa langsung datang kesini." Ujar Totoitoy sambil memutus sambungan telpon._

Gempa langsung jatuh terduduk mendengar kabar tersebut, air mata langsung mengucur deras membasahi pipi putih tan milik Gempa. Yang lain langsung menunduk karena mendengar kabar tersebut. Pasalnya, Gempa tadi men load speaker kan telponnya hingga mereka bisa dengar.

" Yaya… kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" racau Gempa. Tak lama, telepon kembali bordering menandakan pesan yang masuk. Solar langsung membuka ponselnya dan terkejut sekaligus heran dengan isi pesannya.

 ** _From : 666_**

 ** _1 pemain, game over!_**

 _'apa maksudnya?' batin Solar._

 **Tbc…..**

 ** _Hai readers…._** _ **ada yang kangen Fugu?**_

 ** _Solar : woy, kenapa bikin ff lagi? Yang lain pada gimana nasibnya?_**

 ** _Me : ah ini karna ada ide. Mumpung mau ngetik. Daripada mubazir._**

 ** _Taufan : ini genre baru ya?_**

 ** _Me : ya gitu….. dapat inspirasi juga dari bacaan yang author pernah baca juga._**

 ** _Yaya : kenapa aku yang mati duluan?! *natap tajam*_**

 ** _Me :*keringat dingin* s-sudah takdirnya….._**

 ** _Yaya : APA?! IH KEMARI KAU FUGU!_**

 ** _ME : HUWAAAA TOLONG.* lari alias kabur dari tumbukan Yaya*_**

 ** _Blaze : karena si Authornya ngilang, aku aja yang tutup ffnya_**

 ** _Gempa : akhir kata…._**

 ** _Blaze and Gempa : RnR?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOBOIBOY © MONSTA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNING : DEATH CHARA, ALUR NGEBUT, TYPOS, EYD BERANTAKAN, DLL**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **HAPPY ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solar bingung atas sms yang baru saja di terimanya dari operator 666. Ia hanya menaikkan alis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Setelah itu, ia melirik Gempa yang sangat frustasi karena kematian Yaya. Tak lama kemudian, Kaizo beserta sopirnya datang sambil membawa sebuah mobil ferarri warna ungu gelap. Kaizo menyuruh mereka semua naik ke mobil untuk pergi ke toko buku dimana Yaya meregangkan nyawa.

Saat di perjalanan, tak ada yang membuka suara. Suasana sangat hening sekali. Bahkan Taufan dan Blaze pun bungkam karena masalah ini. Kaizo yang berada di kursi depan segera bersuara untuk memecah keheningan yang ada.

" Kenapa dalam mobil ini tak ada yang membuka suara? Apa ada masalah yang serius?"

" Kau tahu kan bahwa Yaya meninggal karena tertimpa papan reklame. Dan sekarang, kau bertanya apa ada masalah serius, kau ini punya otak tidak sih?" umpat Gempa kesal. Kaizo hanya menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan keringat.

" Sudahlah Gempa, semuanya akan baik baik saja. Tenanglah, kita akan pergi kesana untuk mencari bukti akan kematian Yaya." Ujar Blaze meyakinkan. Gempa hanya mengangguk kecil dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal mobil yang berbentuk penguin milik Fang. Fang hanya mendengus kasar karena bantal kesayangannya di pakai oleh rivalnya tanpa izin. Tapi, Fang memendam hasrat untuk memarahi Gempa. Mengingat masalah yang ia alami yaitu kematian Yaya yang tak bisa di prediksi. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat kejadian perkara (TKP). Saat Gempa keluar mobil, begitu banyak sekali orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat mayat Yaya dievakuasi. Gempa hanya menatap nanar melihat mayat sang gadis yang ia cintai masuk ke mobil ambulance. Tak berada jauh disana, ia melihat adik Yaya yaitu Totoitoy yang sedang menangis terisak isak sambil memegang buku yang baru saja ia beli beserta tas Yaya yang berlumuran darah. Gempa perlahan mendekati sang anak guna menenangkannnya.

" Sudah ya Totoitoy, kita ikhlaskan saja kepergian Yaya, biar ia tenang disana." Ucap Gempa sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Totoitoy. Totoitoy langsung memeluk Gempa dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Memang sangat menyakitkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Takdir sudah berkata lain untuk kebahagiaan Gempa di masa depan.

 ***~Telescream 666~***

Sementara Gempa menenangkan adiknya Yaya, Ice dan Taufan mencari petunjuk untuk mengetahui apa motif di balik kematian Yaya. Taufan hanya menghela nafasnya sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku jeans nya.

" Kemungkinan Yaya tertimpa papan reklame karena salah satu bautnya lepas atau karena penyangganya sudah berkarat hingga jatuh menimpa Yaya." Jelas Taufan. Ice hanya menganggukan kepala menyetujui hipotesa Taufan. Ia akhirnya berjalan mengitari papan reklame yang di aspalnya bercampur dengan darah milik Yaya. Tak lama, Ice merasakan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ice berbalik dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa pelakunya.

" Renata? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau harus pergi ke Jepang?!" Tanya Ice kaget. Sang gadis berhijab biru hanya mengulum senyum sambil memegang tangan Ice yang sedingin karena suhu udara.

" Aku kesini secepat mungkin ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Yaya meninggal. Dan aku berpikir untuk membatalkan rencanaku agar bersama kalian semua. Pasti Gempa sangat terguncang ya?" ujar Renata sambil tersenyum miris. Ice hanya mengulum senyum. Hingga, Ice mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Renata. Sontak, sang gadis langsung mundur dan akhirnya menabrak tiang listrik yang ada di belakangnya. Ice terus mengulum senyum sambil membunuh jarak diantara keduanya. 5 cm lagi sebelum bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan. Ice mengurung sang kekasih menggunakan tangannya. Ketika tinggal sedikit lagi Ice merasakan bibir mungil Renata, ia mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari sebelah utara. Ice menghela nafas dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang gadis lalu menyeret Renata kearah sumber suara. Ketika mereka sampai, dilihatnya Gempa dan Blaze yang sedang adu mulut sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah lawannya.

" KAU HARUSNYA TAHU BAHWA KEHILANGAN YAYA ADALAH HAL YANG SANGAT MENYAKITKAN DALAM HIDUPKU, BLAZE!" Teriak Gempa sambil menunjuk wajah Blaze dengan jari telunjuknya. Thorn merasa kewalahan untuk menghentikan Blaze agar tak meninju wajah Gempa. Karena penasaran, Ice putuskan untuk bertanya kepada Ying yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu tanpa ada niatan untuk menghentikan keduanya.

" Ying, ini ada apa?" Tanya Ice ketika sampai di dekat Ying. Ying menatap wajah Ice sekilas sambil merona lalu kembali membuang muka.

" Gempa berteriak begitu karena Blaze mengatakan bahwa ini takdir. Tuhan tak menakdirkan mereka berdua untuk bersama,begitu." Ujar Ying tanpa menatap Ice. Ice hanya mangut mangut tanda mengerti. Tak lama, mereka kembali di suruh Kaizo untuk naik mobil agar mereka semua bisa pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Namun, sebelum Ice meninggalkan tempat itu, ia bersama Renata tak sengaja melihat nomor pajak yang ada di papan relame. Mereka berdua melotot ketika nomor pajak itu berakhiran 6667. Karena tak mau ambil pusing, mereka akhirnya mengikuti Kaizo dan yang lain menuju mobil dan mereka pun melesat menuju Rumah Sakit.

 **^ Telescream 666 ^**

Sesampainya di sana, mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar Yaya di tempatkan di Sisi Yang Maha Kuasa. Gempa terus menangis sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding karena ia merasa gagal untuk melindungi Yaya. Sementara, Kaizo dan yang lainnya menuju kantin Rumah Sakit untuk makan, karena sedari tadi mereka tak makan sama sekali.

2 JUNI 2016

07.00…..

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Yaya. Mereka semua menggunakan pakaian hitam tanda berduka atas kematian Yaya yang tak disangka. Gempa menaburkan bunga di gundukan tanah yang masih baru tersebut. Setelah itu, ia berjongkok dan mengelus nisan milik Yaya sambil menangis. Ia tahu ia harus kuat untuk dirinya dan yang lain. Tapi kejadian ini menghancurkan pertahanannya. Yang lain juga merasa maklum akan hal ini. Satu persatu pelayat meninggalkan pemakan. Hanya 12 orang sahabat Yaya yang masih setia berada disana. Tak lama, ponsel mereka semua bergetar menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk.

 ** _From : 666_**

 ** _Suara bising hanya memekakan telinga orang dungu di pagi hari. Jangan mendekat bila tak ingin melihat perputaran disana. Karena, segala kebahagiaan, kesenangan dan seluruh rasa sakit akan terjadi disana. Di atas semua yang terbentang._**

Gopal hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat sms yang baru saja ia terima. Thorn dan Solar hanya mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat ponselnya. Gempa hanya memandang datar. Taufan dan Blaze segera mencatat di buku kecil yang ia dapat entah darimana. Fang dan Kaizo hanya memandang bingung. Ying, Renata dan Ice hanya memejamkan mata guna memecahkan kata kata yang dimaksud. Halilintar hanya meregangkan tangannya seperti kucing kecil yang baru saja bangun tidur.

" Ini apa lagi coba?" ujar Gopal lelah dengan semua ini. Renata hanya mengelus pundak Gopal yang membuat Ice cemburu setengah mati.

" Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kematian Yaya ya?" Tanya Ying sambil memasang pose berpikir.

" Apa maksudmu Ying?" Tanya Fang sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

" Apa kalian tak merasa aneh, Yaya meninggal setelah mendapat sms dari operator 666. Mungkin, kematian orang kedua juga akan sama, hanya berbeda motif." Ujar Ying memberi penjelasan. Taufan hanya geleng geleng kepala.

" Itu jawaban yang sangat aneh menurutku." Timpal Kaizo.

Tak lama, mereka mendengar suara yang sangat memekakan telinga. Sesuatu yang mendekat dengan suara deru mesin yang sangat kencang. Dan akhirnya, terlihat pesawat yang terbang rendah.

" Kenapa aku merasa pesawat itu menuju kearah kita?" Tanya Hallilintar memasang ekspresi bingung.

" Bukannya merasa, tapi memang benar dia kearah kita Hali!" ujar Gopal sambil berteriak. Sontak, Hailintar langsung ngacir meninggalkan Gopal. Sedangkan, Gopal malah menjerit seperti perempuan. Solar yang ada di sana segera menarik Gopal untuk menjauh.

" SEMUANYA TIARAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!" Komando Ice. Lalu, mereka semua tiarap dan pesawat pun jatuh menimpa mobil milik keluarga Kaizo. Tak lama kemudian, terjadi ledakan yang cukup dahsyat karena pesawat yang berbenturan dengan mobil.

DUARRRRR!

" Wah hebat, seperti di film hollywoood!" ujar Fang sambil bertepuk tangan. Perlahan, kaki sang pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut berjalan mendekati tempat meledaknya pesawat dan mobil milik keluarganya dan Kaizo. Karena tadi sang pilot terjun untuk menghindari terjadinya kecelakaan, ia akhirnya menghampiri Halilintar dan kawan kawan yang merasa sangat kaget atas kejadian tersebut.

" Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana jika menelan korban hah?!" murka Halilintar. Sang pilot hanya menunduk tanda menyesal atas apa yang terjadi.

" Maafkan aku semua, aku juga tak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Padahal, ini keluaran tahun kemarin dan masih baru. Dan ini diluar dugaanku. Maafkan aku." Ujar sang pilot. Gempa hanya tersenyum maklum sedangkan Ying berada di pelukan Taufan saking takutnya. Sementara disisi lain, Fang malah mendekati mobil dan pesawat tersebut yang tangki bensinnya sudah bocor.

" Fang jangan mendekat, tangki bensinnya bocor!" peringat Renata. Dan seperti dugaan, api mulai menjalar ke tangki bensin hingga terjadi ledakan yang lebih hebat dari yang pertama. Tapi bersukurlah, karena mereka kembali tiarap sebelum pada waktunya. Setelah dirasa aman, mereka mulai berdiri sambil menghela nafas lega.

" Syukurlah aku tak terbunuh oleh burung besi itu." Ujar Gopal sambil sujud syukur. Sontak, Halilintar langsung menjitak kepala Gopal hingga membuat kepala sang empunya benjol.

" Dasar bodoh! Kau harusnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang lebih berguna, Moci Gosong!"

" Heh kau pikir kau siapa Pikachu?! Berani sekali kau mengguruiku!" ujar Gopal balik sembari menunjuk wajah Halilintar sambil mencuncratkan hujan local di sekitar wajah Halilintar. Halilintar tentu memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Gopal yang mengatainya Pikachu. Taufan hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya malah kembali bertengkar di saat yang tak memadai. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari baling baling yang ada di pesawat itu berputar menuju kea rah mereka. Lebih tepatnya, kea rah Fang.

" Awas Fang, ada baling baling menuju ke arahmu!" ujar Solar memberi peringatan. Fang hanya menganggap ucapan Solar adalah main main dan tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Hingga ketika 10 cm lagi baling baling itu mengenai tubuh Fang, Fang berbalik. Fang menghindari baling baling itu dengan lihai. Tapi baling baling itu kembali dan malah mengenai lehernya. Benda itu memotong habis lehernya hingga kepala Fang menggelinding menuruni bukit. Tubuh Fang yang diam membatu akhirnya tumbang setelah 3 detik kemudian. Mereka akhinya menjerit melihat kematian Fang yang tragis tepat di depan mata mereka sendiri.

" TIDAAAAKKKKKKKKK!" Teriak Kaizo Frustasi. Blaze hanya diam sambil mengamati ekor pesawat yang apinya sudah padam. Ia terkejut ketika kode yang tertera yaitu 67.

" Apa maksudnya semua ini?" batin Blaze kesal.

.

.

.

 **TBC…**

 **ADA YANG BISA MENTERJEMAHKAN MAKSUD SMS TELESCREAM BERDASARKAN KEJADIAN DIATAS?**

 **MAAF TAK BISA BALAS REVIEW, ADA KESALAHAN TEKNIS BERUPA SI AUTHOR LAGI SAKIT. MOHON DI MAKLUMI.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BOBOIBOY © MONSTA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNING : DEATH CHARA, OOC, OC, TYPOS, EYD BERANTAKAN, DLL**

 **Happy Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaizo benar benar sangat frustasi akan kematian sang adik. Ia menjambak rambutnya keras. Mayatnya Fang sudah di kuburkan beberapa menit yang lalu dan saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah Taufan.

" Sudahlah Kaizo, itu tak akan mengubah apapun yang sudah terjadi. Kita doakan saja agar Fang dan Yaya berada di tempat yang layak disana." Hibur Taufan sambil menepuk nepuk pundak sang sahabat. Ia juga merasa sangat sedih karena kematian kedua sahabatnya yang dibilang sangat tak bisa diprediksi. Namun, ia bisa apa? Karena menangisi keadaan pun tak akan mengubah apapun. Jadi, yang harus ia lakukan adalah menjadi kuat untuk dirinya dan yang lain agar mau bangkit dari keterpurukan yang ada.

" Tapi ini sangat tak masuk akal Taufan. Coba kau pikir, baru saja telescream meng sms kita semua bahwa pemain kedua sudah game over. Maksudnya apa coba?" sanggah Renata sambiil mengusap matanya yang sedikit sembab karna habis menangis.

" Aku rasa tiap sms yang kita terima merupakan jalan kematian untuk salah satu di antara kita." Kata Blaze sambil meminum jus jeruk yang ada di meja. Gopal tampak menimang nimang perkataan sahabatnya tersebut.

" Apa maksudmu Blaze?" Tanya Ice sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Blaze menghela nafas.

" Coba pikirkan dan perhatikan sms kedua yang kita terima kemarin setelah registrasi tentan permainan telescream. **_Kegelapan malam bukan pertanda baik._** Berarti itu kan saat waktu telah malam, dan setidaknya matahari sudah tenggelam dan pergi dari singgasananya. Terus, **_jangan mengabaikannya karena anugerah atau bencana datang dari sana._** Jika itu di artikan, berarti papan reklame yang jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Yaya. Berarti bencana yang mendatangi Yaya. Lalu, **_tidak ada kata perpisahan dalam hidup, karena hal itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan dalam hidup._** Dan untuk kalimat terakhir, berarti kematian Yaya. Ya, kematian tragis yang yang membuat kita semua terpuruk. Benar?" Tanya Blaze kepada semua orang. Yang lain hanya menganggukan kepala. Blaze menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya secara kasar. Akhirnya, ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Lalu, sms yang ketiga yang kita terima tadi pagi. Coba perhatikan, **_suara bising hanya memekakan telinga orang dungu di pagi hari._** Suara bising yang di maksud adalah suara pesawat yang baling balingnya malfungsi dan orang dungu yang di maksud adalah Fang."

" Kenapa orang dungu yang dimaksud adalah Fang?" Tanya Ying sambil mengunyah kue coklat.

" Dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan memotong ucapanku. Kemudian, **_jangan mendekat bila tak ingin melihat perputaran disana._** Maksudnya adalah baling baling yang terlepas hingga hendak membunuh kita semua. Lalu, ** _karena segala kebahagiaan, kesenangan dan seluruh rasa sakit akan terjadi disana._** Untuk kalimat ini,  segala kebahagiaan dan kesenangan maksudnya adalah Fang yang melihat pesawat dan mobil milik orang tua Kaizo saling bertubrukan hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang dahsyat seperti film Hollywood. Dan kata seluruh rasa sakit merujuk pada leher Fang yang terpotong oleh baling baling dengan ragis. Jadi, ini lebih condong ke kematian Fang. ** _Di atas segala yang terbentang._** Ini merujuk pada tanah pemakaman. Memang ini bisa merujuk pada langit karena sifatnya yang terbentang, tapi jika dipikirkan dengan logika atas kejadian tadi. Ini lebih ke tanah pemakaman. Kira kira begitulah arti dari sms yang telah kita terima dari kejadian yang telah terjadi."

" Bukan hanya itu. Segala kejadian yang telah terjadi selalu berhubungan dengan angka 666 atau 67. Seperti akhiran nomor Ice." Tambah Taufan.

" Selalu berhubungan dengan angka 666 atau 67? Maksudnya?" Tanya Gempa yang sedari tadi diam sambil memeluk coklat yang hendak dimakan oleh Solar.

" Kemarin, aku tak sengaja melihat nomor pajak papan reklame tersebut. Dan nomor pajak terakhirnya pesawat bernomor 67. Apa itu tak aneh?" Tanya Ice sambil menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Tak lama, Thorn menyerukan pendapatnya.

" Menurut buku yang pernah aku baca, angka 666 adalah angka setan, sedangkan angka 67 jika digabungkan menadi angka 13. Dan kalian tahukan, angka 13 adalah angka sial?"

" Kurasa juga begitu," tambah Solar sambil melepas kacamata warna kuningnya. Ia memandang langit sambil menarik nafas.

" Sepertinya antara angka dan dan sms yang kita terima berhubungan ya?" Tanya Kaizo sambil meringis mengingat kejadian yang Fang alami.

" Ya sudah, jika sms itu adalah petunjuk dari kematian salah satu ppemain telescream, maka kita harus terlebih dahulu memecahkan smsnya agar korban tak kembali berjatuhan." Ujar Gopal sambil memeluk guling.

" Tapi, siapa yang mengendalikan permainan telescream? Dan mengapa sebelumnya ia sudah tahu bahwa aka nada kecelakaan?" Tanya Ice sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" Kita pikirkan besok. Sekarang, kalian pulanglah, karena besok kita semua masuk sekolah." Ujar Taufan. Yang lain langsun mengangguk dan berpamitan pada Taufan untuk pulang. Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Taufan lalu kembali masuk ke rumahnya.

 **Telescream 666**

 **3 JUNI 2016**

 **06.30….**

Ice sedang berada di markasnya untuk membicarakan tentang apa lagi yang akan mereka terima kejadian yang menimpa kedua sahabat mereka. Tak lama, ponsel mereka semua bergetar menadakan pesan masuk.

 ** _From : 666_**

 ** _Me_** **ne** ** _kan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Bukannya benca_** **na** ** _lupa,hanya saja dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menuntaskaskannya. Dia akan datang dengan sebilah pedang ang menghunus tajam. Mengancam semua yang maca_** **m** ** _macam._**

Mereka semua tercengang dengan sms yang baru saja mereka terima. Teka teki ini sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan bagi anka seumuran mereka. Dan, sekarang mereka harus terlibat dalam permainan telescream yang membahayakan nyawa bagi tiap pemainnya. Setelah itu, mereka pergi keluar dari markas. Karena penasaran, Halilintar mengeluarkan ponselnya.

" Kau mau apa Halilin?" Tanya Taufan.

" Aku mau mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik kematian sahabat kita, Fan," ujar Halilintar serius.

" Kau mau menekan nomor operator 666?" Tanya Kaizo.

" Ya, aku mau membongkar identitas si pembunuh itu," ujar Halilintar dingin.

" Jangan Hali, jangan menekan-"

" Oops, sepertinya aku sudah memanggilnya," ujar Halilintar watados sambil memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang menghubungi operator 666. Blaze hanya bisa gigit jari. Sedangkan Ice hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dengan sabar Halilintar menunggu jawaban dari operator setan tersebut.

Dan pada saat yang sama, seorang pencuri berlian datang menghampiri mereka lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Halilintar.

" Hei apa apaan ini?" umpat Halilintar kesal sambil melihat pencuri dengan perasaan benci. Tak lama, polisi datang dan melepaskan tembakannya. Namun sayang, peluru itu meleset. Bukannya mengenai penjahat, peluru itu malah mengenai kepala Halilintar. Karena kecepatan peluru itu sangat cepat dan cukup besar, peluru itu menembus kepala Halilintar. Darah berceceran dimana mana. Tak sampai disana, sebelum Halilintar tumbang, peluru kedua kembali di lepaskan dan mengenai jantungnya. Dan kini, baik kepala maupun dada Hailintar telah bolong karena peluru nyasar. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Halilinar yang tumbang dengan polisi dan penjahat yang pergi dari area sekolah. Taufan langsung menghampiri tubuh Halilintar yang terbujur kaku sambil berlumuran darah. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya saat sang sepupu meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

" TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! HALILINTAARRRRRRRRR JANGAN PERGI….. AAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Teriak Taufan frustasi. Yang lain hanya bisa memandang Halilintar dengan pandangan nanar. Bahkan, Renata dan Ying menjeri histeris sambil berpelukan.

" Mengapa kau mengalami semua ini Halilin?" racau Gempa sambil mengelap darah yang mengucur deras dari kepala Halilintar yang bolong karena peluru. Sementara Ice melirik kea rah lain sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

" Kenapa korban kembali berjatuhan?" ucap Ice pelan. Ia gagal melindungi sahabatnya dari bahaya. Ia memang bodoh. Dan saat ini, ia menjedukkan kepalanya ke tiang bendera karena frustasi akan apa yang terjadi. Dan di saat yang sama, mereka mendapat sms keempat setelah registrasi. Gopal lah yang terlebih dahulu membuka ponselnya.

 ** _From : 666_**

 ** _Pemain ketiga, game over!_**

" Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?" batin Gopal gusar.

 **Tbc….**

 **Nah kita balas dulu review yang masuk yuk!**

 **Guest : wah makasih sudah menyukai ff abal dan absurd ini. Iya, ini aku lanjutkan kok. Makasih sudah mereview.**

 **: hahaha taka pa kok jika belum bisa jawab. Sebenarnya aku juga tak tega jika Fang yang duluan untuk meninggal menyusul Yaya, hanya karena kebutuhan… jadi terpaksa :v. huwaaaaa makasih atas pujiannya. Geregetan ya? Kaya judul lagu/ sudah lah tu/ ok maaf kan author. Makasih ya sudah mereview.**

 **Felycia N Veranda : ada hint HaliYing? *garuk garuk kepala* kayaknya tak ada deh.. tapi makasih sudah mereview**

 **Guest (2) : ok, makasih sudah mereview**

 **Mr. nightmare : makasih atas dukungannya dan makasih atas reviewnya.**

 **Kesya : taka pa kok kesya, namanya juga teka teki. Kadang bisa dijawab kadang tidak kan? Jadi kalem aja. Hahaha memang ada hint humornya, biar tak tegang terus. Jadi readers bisa relax sedikit. Kematian Fang belum seberapa, itu hanya permulaan saja. Makasih atas pujiannya dan makasih juga atas reviewnya**

 **D'zeesh : makasih atas ucapannya. Aku sekarang agak mendingan. Makasih juga atas reviewnya.**

 **Windows 7 Ultimate : ini kaya nama window di laptop aku deh pennamenya…./ditabok berjamaah/ ok akan aku lanjutkan. Huwaa jadi ingat Final Desination? Aku juga baru nyadar tuh, tapi ini murni pemikiranku kok. Naikkan rating jadi ke M? kayaknya tak bisa, soalnya ini akan tetap di rate T, sekalipun T+ untuk adegan gorenya. Makasih sudah mereview**

 **Thornleaf24 : memang kasihan sih sama Gempa. Tapi ini demi jalannya cerita, jadi relakan saja/di timpuk/ untuk jawaban teka tekinya ada di atas. Makasih sudah menebak.**

 **Blackcorrals :makasih atas ucapannya. Jawabannya ada diatas. Makasih ya sudah mereview**

 **Rampaging Snow ; itu dikarenakan mereka belum ngerti alur dari permainan biadap ini. Makasih atas reviewnya.**

 **: salken juga. hmmm…. Tak apa. Namanya juga manusia, kadang kan punya pikiran seperti itu. Untuk siapa yang mengendalikan telescream, akan di bongkar di sebelum chapter akhir. Jadi mohon sabar untuk menunggu. Makasih ya atas reviewnya.**

 **LizAutif : ya untungnya saja bukan tragedy Fashion ya? Hmm makasih sudah mereview**

 **Adiaz Rue : hehehe… mungkin mirip, tapi ini murni pemikiranku kok kak. H ya, makasih untuk jawabannya. Dan liat sajalah jawaban diatas. Ummm aku tak terlalu suka anime, jadi aku tak tahu. Maaf…. Ah makasih udah ngereview.**

 ** _Ok review sudah dibalas. Maaf Fugu ngaret, soalnya kegiatan Fugu super sibuk. Belum lagi, aku harus persiapan buat olimpiade kebumian Geografi. Jadi maaf jika bakal lama updatenya._**

 ** _Oh ya, untuk_** ** _Thornleaf24,_** **** ** _blackcorrals,_** **** ** _,_** ** _dan_** ** _Adiaz Rue_** ** _makasih atas jawaban yang kalian berikan. Rata rata, jawabannya benar. Selamat ya! Dan untuk yang lain, ada yang bisa terjemahkan sms yang menimpa Halilintar?_**

 ** _Ok sekian curcol dari saya, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Fugu Chibi_**


	4. Chapter 4

Renata berjalan pelan menuju ke koridor sekolah yang mereka bilang angker. Dengan langkah yang sangat hati hati, ia berjalan sepelan mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara. Saat hendak membuka pintu gudang, tiba tiba ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi dirinya.

" _Apa semua baik baik saja, Renata-san?"_ Tanya sosok itu dengan suara yang cukup pelan. Renata berbalik dan meneguk ludah ketika melihat sosok di depannya. Sosok yang sudah lama ia rindukan selama 2 tahun terakhir, sebelum ia tewas dalam suatu kecelakaan.

" Ka-kakak? Apa kabar kakak sekarang?" Tanya gadis berparas anime tersebut. Sosok yang sedari tadi bersidekap dada langsung mencekik Renata sampai ia kehabisan nafas.

" Kakak..uh lepaskan aku," rintih Renata. Sosok tersebut menghela nafas dan melepaskan cekikannya pada sang adik, lalu memasang cengiran khas anak kecil.

" _Hehehe… maaf ya, habis aku kangen banget sama kamu, dear. Oh ya, bagaimana permainan Telescream? Apa semua berjalan sesuai rencana?"_ tanya sosok itu dengan raut wajah yang berbinar. Renata kembali meneguk ludah paksa dan memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap sang kakak.

" Telescream berjalan seperti rencana. Tapi mengapa kau mendaftarkan kematianku pada permainan setan itu?" tanya Renata hendak menangis. Sosok tersebut langsung memeluk Renata, seperti memberikan kepercayaan. Namun justru tubuh Renata serasa lemas seperti tak punya tenaga.

" _Aku butuh teman. Kau tahu kan kematianku karena permainan yang sama? Jadi aku mau teman agar ada yang menemaniku disini…. Adikku. Karena aku, Hanazawa Ochobot Gilbert akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa mereka padaku, sekalipun dengan cara paksa seperti ini,"_

 ** _BOBOIBOY © MONSTA_**

 ** _AKU HANYA PINJAM CHARA_**

 ** _WARNING : CARI SAJA YA SENDIRI, AKU MALAS MENJABARKAN_**

 ** _ENJOY_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **4 Juni 2016,**

 **Kaizo's House, 08.00 a.m…**

" 3 pemain telah meninggal akibat permainan itu. Aku tak menyangka kata menegangkan akan berakhir dengan kematian kita yang di percepat seperti ini," gumam Gopal sambil menyeruput teh yang sebelumya di hidangkan Kaizo. Ying mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sang sahabat.

" Yah, apalagi sejak kematian Halilintar, sang pangeran ceria yang biasanya mencairkan suasana malah murung seperti itu," kata Ying sambil menunjuk Taufan yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal milik Fang dulu. Kaizo hanya menghela nafas.

" Begini, sebelumya aku sudah menduga bahwa permainan Telescream sangat berbahaya untuk kita," kata Kaizo. Yang lain kembali mengangguk. Blaze dan Ice yang sedari tadi diam langsung bangkit dari duduknya yang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana langsung kaget.

" Sebelumnya, Telescream memberikan teka teki kepada kita jika akan ada salah satu dari kita yang akan meninggal. Maka kita harus memecahkan dulu teka teki itu jika tak ingin kena bencana dan tak ingin ada korban lagi. Betul tak?" tanya Blaze pada mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

" Tapi masalahnya Telescream selalu memberikan teka teki yang isinya di luar penalaran manusia karena selalu menggunakan kata kata kias. Bagaimana kita bisa menang melawan permainan biadap itu?" tanya Ice. Blaze merenung sejenak. " Dan lagi, ia tak memberikan petunjuk kepada kita siapa yang akan meninggal, bagaimana kita bisa mencegahnya?" tambah Ice yang membuat Blaze seolah tersudut.

" Hmmm… coba pikirkan. Korban akan berjatuhan apabila ada yang mau menjalankan aktivitas kan? Seperti Yaya yang hendak membeli buku namun tertimpa papan reklame. Terus ada Fang yang kepalanya terpotong baling baling karena tak mendengarkan nasihat kita. Disusul Halilintar yang meninggal karena peluru nyasar akibat hendak menelpon operator telescream. Jadi korban seterusnya juga akan berada di posisi yang sama bukan?" kata Gempa sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Taufan karena merasa ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan cobaan hidup. Taufan yang menjadi sandaran hanya diam tak memberi komentar. Lalu, ia menatap teman teman yang berada di sekelilingnya. Semenjak permainan telescream berjalan, hidupnya dan kawan kawannya tak tenang. Mereka selalu diawasi oleh makhluk telescream yang tak kelihatan wujudnya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Taufan ingin meninju wajah orang yang melakukan permainan bodoh ini.

" Tapi kita kan tak tahu siapa yang jadi korban selanjutnya. Bagaimana kita bisa memprediksi jika kita tak mengerti alur permainannya?" ujar Renata sambil membenarkan kacamata yang melorot. Ice menatap sang kekasih sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang.

" Renata benar, jika kita tak mengerti alur dari permainan ini maka kita tak bisa mencegah kematian yang akan datang kapan saja. Mungkin sekarang kita hanya bisa pasrah," ujar Ice putus asa. Sontak, Taufan yang sedari tadi diam langsung memukul wajah Ice sampai ia tersungkur dan membuat sudut bibirnya Ice mengeluaran darah.

" DASAR BODOH! KAU HARUSNYA OPTIMIS DALAM MENJALANKAN PERMAINAN INI, KARENA DALAM APAPUN PASTI ADA CELANYA," bentak Taufan keras. Ice langsung bungkam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

" Taufan benar, kita harus berpikir jernih agar bisa memecahkan permainan ini," sahut Kaizo. Mereka semua menatap Kaizo dengan pandangan _apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu huh?_

Tak lama, ponsel mereka semua bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 ** _From :666_**

 ** _Mencoba meyakinkan tapi akhirnya ia sendiri yang kalah. Suara deru mesin yang tak terdengar telah memekakan dirinya yang tengah bersembunyi dari masalah. Cairan lava merah yang meleleh menjadi saksi dari kebiadaban dunia._**

" Wow, sepertinya ini akan mengarah pada Taufan ataupun Kaizo," celetuk Blaze. Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

" Perhatikan bait awal. **Mencoba meyakinkan tapi akhirnya ia sendiri yang kalah.** Itu sudah jelas bukan bahwa sms ini mengarah pada salah satu dari mereka yang menyuruh kita untuk tetap optimis? Walaupun selebihnya aku tak mengerti maksudnya,"

" Tapia apa maksudnya kalimat yang kedua?" tanya Ying sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak tak gatal. Yang lain hanya mengendikan bahu.

" Entahlah, tapi menurutku itu tak bagus. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke hutan untuk berkemping malam ini? Sekalian refreshing dan agar kita bisa memecahkan sms ini. Mau tidak?" ujar Thorn. Mereka semua mengangguk lemah mengiyakan. Setelah itu, mereka semua pergi ke rumah masing masing untuk berkemas.

 **Death Forrest, 15.30 pm….**

 **"** kenapa kita pergi ke hutan ini? Apa kalian tak mendengar rumor bahwa hutan ini adalah hutan kematian persis seperti di Jepang?" gerutu Ying pada Solar sambil mengambil ranting kering untuk dijadikan kayu bakar pada malam hari. Karena terlalu berisik, Solar menyumpal mulut Ying menggunakan roti yang tadi ia bawa agar setidaknya gadis berkucir dua itu diam untuk sejenak.

" Kau terlalu berisik. Sudah, lakukan saja tugasmu dan jangan banyak mengeluh. Kau juga jangan percaya pada rumor yang beredar. Itu hanya alat agar kita tak pergi ke hutan ini," ujar Solar penuh penekanan. Dengan terpaksa, Ying menuruti perintah dari Solar. Kalau bukan Solar ini adalah sepupu dari Taufan, sudah dari tadi ia mencekiknya. Ketika mengambil ranting di dekat semak, Ying merasakan bau amis yang sangat menyengat. Ketika iamengangkat tangannya dari semak itu, ia menemukan bahwa tangannya berlumuran darah.

" Darah siapa ini?" tanya Ying kaget. Solar yang tadi membelakangi Ying langsung menghampirinya. Ia juga sebenarnya kaget, namun segera menyembunyikannya.

" Alah, paling hanya darah binatang yang tak sengaja di buru," ujar Solar ngasal. Ying langsung mendelik kearah pemuda yang hobinya narsis tersebut.

" Kau jangan asal bicara ya,kalau kau bicara itu lagi maka aku akan langsung mencincangmu sekarang juga dan – "

" Ying, diamlah sejenak," pinta Solar. Ying mengkerutkan dahinya.

" Apa maksudmu, apa kau takut kalah berdebat denganku hah?" ejek Ying. Solar menahan diri agar tak menjitak gadis di sampingnya tersebut. " Kubilang diamlah," tambahnya. Setelah iitu, ia menyusuri darah yang menggenang di semak semak. Betapa kagetnya mereka berdua ketika melihat sosok di balik semak semak tersebut. Sosok itu tersandar di bawah pohon dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Sosok itu adalah Kaizo yang sudah meregang nyawa dengan di sampingnya ada sebuah gergaji mesin yang berlumuran darah. Selain itu, disana hanya ada tubuhnya. Sedangkan kepalanya hilang entah kemana.

" K- kemana kepala Kaizo?" tanya Ying gemetar, Solar langsung membulatkan matanya dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk berlari.

" Lari Ying, lari….."

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Gopal dan Taufan merasa letih karena sudah membuat beberapa tenda untuk nanti malam. Hingga tak lama, mereka mendapat sms ke lima dari operator setan tersebut.

 **From :666**

 **Pemain kelima,game over. Kondisi mengenaskan tanpa kepala, sayang sekali. Nantikan korban selanjutnya, Muahahahahaha**

" Siapa yang suda meninggal?" batin Taufan sambil membulatkan matanya. Sementara Gopal sudah pingsan ditempat melihat sms tersebut

Tbc

A/N : Nah, Fugu udah kasih tahu tuh siapa yang mengendalikan permainan Telescream. Tapi bukan dia lho ya yang membuat permainannya. Oh ya, itu Kaizo kenapa? Ada yang bisa menjabarkan kematiannya? Maaf juga ya lama updatenya, Fugu lagi kena WB plus bentar lagi uts. Jadi tak boleh di laptop mulu *nangis di pojokan*ah maaf tak bisa balas review, soalnya lagi persiapan uta. Gomenasai *bungkuk badan*

Ok sampai jumpa lagi

Pay pay

Fugu Chibi


End file.
